Technical Field
The present invention relates to an irradiation device equipped with a plurality of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) and an image recording device equipped with that irradiation device.
Related Art
With FIG. 4 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-20482, noted is an ultraviolet irradiation device for which provided in a plurality of rows are groups formed from a plurality of LEDs aligned in a row in the diagonal direction. With each group, a plurality of LEDs are electrically connected in series, and ultraviolet rays are emitted from each LED by power being provided from one side (the A side) to the other side (the B side). In other words, with this ultraviolet irradiation device, the power provision directions of all the groups are aligned.